


Slow It Down

by kvroshou



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Child Abuse, Gen, Hurt Snotlout, Hurt/Comfort, Snotlout needs a hug, Spitelout’s a dick, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-16 14:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19320442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kvroshou/pseuds/kvroshou
Summary: A series of Snotlout whump bc I accidentally fell back into the httyd fandom and i love snotlout sm1. Drowning/Hypothermia2. Poisoned3. Insecurities





	1. hypothermia/drowning

DAY ONE.

hypothermia/drowning.

The harsh winter winds blew angrily throughout the night. Fishlegs could barely keep his teeth from chattering. His hands were practically frozen to Meatlug, eyelashes coated in a thin layer of frost. He had an intense urge to swoop below the clouds and gain some much needed heat, but he knew said clouds were their cover. 

There was a parting amongst the clouds and multiple hunter ships were visible. The five dragons halted immediately, keeping out of sight. 

There were eight ships. Each detailed with Viggo’s insignia and occupied by dozens of hunters. Hiccup pursed his lips. 

“Alright. Ruff, Tuff, you two fly down in front on my signal. Draw their fire and keep them busy while Fishlegs and I flank from behind. Snotlout, Astrid, take to the sides. Don’t shoot down any of the ships unless you’re sure Viggo isn’t on them. If he’s here that lense is bound to be too, and we don’t need him making a getaway.” 

Everyone nodded. Hiccup and Fishlegs circled around until they were behind the fleet. The twins watched him expectantly. 

With a wave of his hand, the riders were in action. 

The zippleback dove down, stopping just above the surface of the water. Tuffnut chuckled as his sister sent him a grin. 

“Hey!” He called, straightening upwards and moving his arms wildly. “Yo! Dragon hunters!”

Almost every spiked helmet turned in their direction. The hunters bared their teeth menacingly, readying their weapons.

“You want us?” Ruffnut taunted, “then prov- _Woah!”_ Her monologue was cut short as Barf and Belch rolled to avoid a set of arrows. “Hey!” She called angrily, “I wasn’t finished!”

The ever familiar shriek of a night fury was heard as both Toothless and Meatlug appeared from the back, firing at the hunters and knocking them from their ships. 

“Hi!” Astrid greeted cheerfully, bludgeoning a man in the face and kicking him overboard. She turned just in time to jam the hilt of her weapon into the stomach of another hunter. She smiled bitterly, moving on downwards, checking for Viggo and his lense.

Hookfang rested his chin on the side of one of the ships, allowing Snotlout to sneak on while the seven men on board were preoccupied with the twins. He chuckled, moving behind them to the lower levels in search of Viggo. 

“Nice to _meat_ you!” Fishlegs grunted as Meatlug slammed her tail into the face of one hunter. Hiccup shot him a look. “Because of Meatlug? You know, meat, Meatlug…”

Hiccup rolled his eyes. 

With only three ships left, the twins abandoned their post, moving for the most populated boat. 

“Shall we light it up, sister dearest?” Tuffnut cooed, grinning wildly. Ruffnut replied with a similar look.

“Guys no!” Hiccup cried, swooping down beside them, “Viggo could be on this one!” He warned. It didn’t seem to phase either sibling.

“So what? We’ll just steal the lense off his dead body. It’s not rocket science Hiccup!”

“We’re not blowing Viggo up.” The leader replied firmly.

“Not currently you’re not.”

The three turned their heads so fast they swear they got whiplash. Viggo was standing on the ship behind them, in one hand he held the dragon eye lense, and in the other…

_“Snotlout!”_

The Jorgenson was unconscious, slumped in Viggo’s grasp. A thin trail of blood was making its way down the side of his face.

“Let him go.” Hiccup growled. Astrid and Fishlegs watched worriedly from above. 

“I could,” Viggo mused, “Or I could keep him. I quite like this one. _Definitely_ the most fun out of your lot.”

“Hey!” The twins cried indignantly, forgetting the situation at hand momentarily. 

“Viggo we’ll let you go, just give us Snotlout.” 

“Sorry lad, but I think we’ll have some fun instead.” The eldest man grinned devilishly. He whistled harshly, and from the bowels of his ship arose… A dragon? 

Still holding Snotlout tight, Viggo stepped onto the beast, and took off into the air. 

_“No!”_

All five dragons chased after Viggo’s snafflefang. Hookfang was in the lead, eyes wide with panic.

Just above the clouds, Viggo stopped. The riders hovered a good ten feet away. Slowly, the man backed up even further. 

“Viggo… Think about this,” Hiccup tried to reason, “I said we’d let you go! You want to risk that?”

“Oh I’m not risking anything Hiccup Haddock.” The hunter turned rider replied. “You, however…” He outstretched the arm holding Snotlout, dropping the boy without a second thought. “Are.” 

The five riders watched with horror as Snotlout’s limp body plummeted towards icy waters. 

Hookfang let out a horrified cry, diving after him immediately. The remaining dragons followed suite, ignoring the rapidly disappearing snafflefang and its rider. 

They didn’t reach him in time.

Snotlout crashed into the waves, and sunk beneath. Hookfang roared like none of them had ever heard, and dipped into the ocean. 

The twins and their zippleback were moments away from doing the same before they were halted.

“Ruffnut Tuffnut no!” Fishlegs cried, throwing out his hand. They looked over at him angrily.

“But Hookfang-”

“- can properly regulate his body heat and withstand cold like that.” The Ingerman finished for them, “You and your dragon can’t survive that.” 

They seemed to understand, relenting and hovering above the waves, as did the other three.

Four minutes later, Hookfang resurfaced. 

With nothing.

Dread pooled in Hiccup’s stomach as his tiny flame of hope died out. 

Hookfang thrashed around in the water, crying out in agony. Astrid felt sick to her stomach. The nightmare dove again, disappearing from their sight.

“F-Fishlegs?” Ruffnut called hesitantly, not at all sounding like herself. “How long does it take for someone to…”

Despite nothing being said, the Ingerman knew exactly what she was referring to. “Up to seven minutes if they’re lucky… Longer in extraordinary cases.” 

“How long has it been?”

“Five…”

The five riders watched the water like hawks, panicking more and more each second.

“Where are they!?” Astrid cried, voice cracking. Hiccup took a shaky breath as the twins morosely prepared for the worst.

“Can Hookfang even survive for that long under there?” Tuffnut asked.

“Monstrous Nightmares normally dive for their food. They can survive for a good ten minutes without air using repository air in their lungs.”

“Woah…” Ruffnut’s eyes widened. “But then why’d he come up for air?” 

“He’s not thinking clearly…” Fishlegs admitted, biting his lip. “He-”

The large viking’s sentence was cut off as the monstrous nightmare broke through the surface of the water. A familiar face in his grasp.

Relief ebbed away at their worry, earning smiles from them all.

Their happiness was short lived.

Hookfang landed on one of the only remaining ships. He gently placed Snotlout on the floorboards, nudging the limp rider with his nose. He cooed brokenly, nudging the human again. 

“Oh gods…” 

The riders stared at their teammate in horror. His skin was as pale as the frost coating it. His lips were blue, and he was completely unresponsive.

Hookfang chirped in distress, asking for help no doubt. Fishlegs stepped forward at once, falling to his knees. He let out something choked akin to a sob.

_“He’s not breathing!”_

Astrid turned away, shoulders shaking. Both Ruffnut and Tuffnut could only stare in shock. Hiccup raced forward, a desperate look in his eyes. 

“Fishlegs what do we do!?”

“Uh…” There were tears pooling in the blond’s eyes. “Oh!” He exclaimed suddenly.

Almost instantly he began compressions on the Jorgenson’s chest. He counted quietly, muttering under his breath before giving two rescue breaths and repeating. 

“Come on…” Hiccup muttered. In his worry he grabbed his cousin’s hand. “Come on Snotlout…”

Fishlegs retracted quickly as the boy began to cough. It was small at first, but quickly evolved into harsh hacking. With every cough ocean water was being spewed up. 

The twins began to cheer loudly, whooping with large grins upon their faces. A relieved laugh mixed with a sob broke through Astrid’s throat, a few stray tears rolling down her cheeks. Fishlegs had a very similar reaction to the Hofferson. Hiccup sighed, smiling tiredly and practically melting into his dragon at his side.

Snotlout looked around in a daze lifting his head slightly, before falling into unconsciousness once more. 

“He’s okay,” Fishlegs assured them before they could begin to worry once more. “He’s just exhausted. He needs rest.”

Hookfang pressed his snout to his rider, generating warmth to help heat Snotlout up. 

“Good boy Hookfang.” Hiccup complimented. The dragon crooned happily. 

They rode back more closely knit then, well, ever. 

Hiccup had the shivering boy in his arms. Hookfang flew directly underneath, looking up constantly to assure Snotlout’s safety. Meatlug flew behind the fury, while Stormfly Barf and Belch manned the sides. 

They were silent, constantly snatching worries glances towards their hurt friend. 

When they arrived at the edge, Hiccup dismounted quickly, making his way over to Snotlout’s hut. He moved to place his cousin on the bed, but heard a disgruntled growl from the left. Turning his head, he saw Hookfang glaring at him. He smiled softly. 

“Astrid can you move that blanket? Just put it on the ground.” 

The Hofferson girl nodded, laying the quilt down and smoothing it out. Hookfang huffed contentedly, walking in circles a few times before settling on the blanket. Hiccup gently placed Snotlout down so that he was resting on the dragon. Fishlegs and the twins stepped into the hut, spare blankets in hand. They couldn’t help but smile at the sight before them. 

“Aw yeah, are we gonna have a sleepover?” Ruffnut asked, excited gleam in her eyes.

“That’s… Not a bad idea, Ruff.” Hiccup smiled.

The three carefully laid the extra covers overtop of the Jorgenson. Tuffnut frowned with concern when he brushed his hand against Snotlout’s skin. 

“He’s still freezing.” 

“He needs time, he… He spent a long time in the water.” 

Hookfang curled a wing over the boy. The others noticed that he was glowing slightly, generating a fair amount of heat. 

“You guys go grab your blankets and stuff,” Astrid told them, “I’ll watch him.”

As they left, Astrid smiled softly at Snotlout’s prone form.

_Thank Odin you’re alright, you muttonhead._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GIRLF NO ROMANCE HERE I SWEAR I JUST WANT THEM TO BE A FAMILY


	2. poisoned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NNNN THERES GONNA BE SWEARS HERE IM SORRY IF UR LIKE 8 READINF THISBABEY OMG U DOMT DESERVE TO SEE THAT SHIT

DAY TWO.

poisoned.

 

Diplomatic meetings were not Snotlout’s forte.

 

That, was one of the only things the rider would admit to not excelling in. No matter what he did, he always ended up ruining things for the group. No matter how silent he stayed, how vigilant, it always ended in disaster.

 

He was honestly surprised they hadn’t been run out of the archipelago by then.

 

“Okay gang,” Hiccup started as they flew, “this tribe is _very_ strict and _very_ traditional. I need you guys to be on your best behaviour if we want to gain them as allies.”

 

Snotlout soon realized everyone was staring at him expectantly. He frowned. “What!? I’m the most well behaved one here!” 

 

Hookfang chortled, rolling his large yellow eyes. Snotlout scowled. 

 

“I’m serious, Snotlout.” Hiccup told his younger cousin sternly. “We can’t afford for this to go anything less than perfect. I don’t care what comes to your mind, just… just keep quiet. Just while we stay there.” 

 

“Yeah,” Astrid chimed in, “you can be your usual Snotlout-y self on the way back, just zip your lips for the time being.” 

 

“Or forever.” Tuffnut muttered quietly to his sister. They both snickered, grinning over at the brooding viking.

 

“Fine! Whatever! You don’t want all my helpful commentary? That’s fine! When they all hate us because of how boring you all are, don’t blame me!” Snotlout shouted, raising his hands into the air dramatically. 

 

Astrid rolled her eyes, small amused smile upon her face, “Okay Snotlout.” 

 

;-;

 

They arrived while the sun was still high in the sky. 

 

“Greetings,” A man approached them. He was adorned in a long royal blue robe, skin pale and hair dark as night. “I am Trate. You must be Hiccup Haddock.” He extended a hand out towards the rider’s leader.

 

“I am,” The brunette confirmed. “These are my fellow riders. Astrid, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Snotlout.” He gestured to them all.

 

“S’up?” Snotlout greeted, earning a harsh glare from both Astrid and Fishlegs. 

 

Trate watched him silently for a moment, eyes wandering up and down his entire body. It made his stomach clench with some sort of unease for some reason. 

 

“Yes…” Trate trailed off, still watching Snotlout. “Well then, let’s not waste a second more. Come with me, I shall show you the village.” 

 

As they walked, Snotlout couldn’t help but notice how many of the villagers were staring at them. It wasn’t his first time in a new village, he was used to being stared at, but something about the way everyone was looking at them made him feel nauseous. Something wasn’t quite right.

 

“These are our stables,” Trate told them, gesturing to a large building full to the brim with barn animals and hay. “I’ve been informed that where you come from the stables are for your pets, not your food… I suppose just another thing we have differently similar.” 

 

Hiccup laughed softly, smiling and nodding his head. Snotlout narrowed his eyes. He didn’t like this. 

 

“Come, I will show you the hall of leaders.” Trate motioned for them to follow. 

 

Snotlout hurried over to Hiccup’s side. “Hiccup,” He started, voice extremely low, “Something feels-”

 

Hiccup sighed, interrupting him. “Snotlout remember what we said literally minutes before we arrived?”

 

“Yes but-”

 

“Then you can tell me later, we can’t mess this up.”

 

Hiccup continued walking while Snotlout paused. He watched his leader go, strange anxiety growing stronger each minute. 

 

Once inside the large building, they seated themselves at a large table. The hall was dimly lit by torches, walls decorated with portraits of regal looking men. 

 

“Now Hiccup,” Trate started, hands clasped together and resting upon the table, “I believe we’re here today because you’re interested in a certain herb our island grows?” 

 

Hiccup nodded, “Yes that’s right. We came here in hopes of establishing a trade.”

 

Trate hummed, “Now just why does Corydon pique your interest?” 

 

“It has incredible healing properties,” The Haddock replied calmly, trying not to get too excited. 

 

“Really?” Trate asked, blue robe ruffling slightly as he brushed some dust away. “Because we’ve tried to use this herb in practically every way and it has no effect on us.” He narrowed his eyes.

 

“Healing properties for dragons!” Hiccup answered abruptly. “It’s for dragons.” He said, calmly that time.

 

Trate narrowed his eyes a slight bit more, as if he was inspecting Hiccup. “I see. Well then Hiccup Haddock. I’d love to discuss the terms of this ‘trade’ with you over dinner tonight. Your other riders are welcome, of course.”

 

The group of teens was dismissed and left to their own, free to explore and relax until sundown. 

 

As they exited the hall, Snotlut hurried over to Hiccup’s side. 

 

_“Hiccup I’m serious!”_ He whispered harshly. _“There’s something wrong here! Something doesn’t feel right I-”_

 

“Oh my Thor,” Hiccup groaned, stopping abruptly. “Snotlout! Remember what I told you to do!? Twice!?” 

 

“Stay quiet…” Snotlout mumbled, “But-”

 

“But no! I told you these people are easily offended! Why in Odin’s name don’t you listen!?” The older cried. Snotlout flinched slightly, and Hiccup’s face softened. He frowned.

 

“Gods… I’m sorry, I don’t mean to yell. It’s just… This is _important_ , Snotlout. Corydon could save hundreds of dragons! We need this, okay?”

 

Snotlout was silent for a moment, lips pursed. He frowned deeply. “Okay.” He managed. “Okay…”

 

“Thank you,” Hiccup smiled. “Now come on, let’s go see the dragons before we go to dinner.”

 

Smiling kindly wasn’t really his thing, but Hiccup understood rolling his eyes and following along was his own version of a smile. 

 

;-;

 

“Hey Hooky.” Snotlout greeted, walking over to where they had left the dragons. The beasts still weren’t accepted in many places, and had been asked to remain outside of the village. The second Hookfang saw his rider, he scrambled over in a hurry. The nightmare inspected every inch of Snotlout, pushing him around in the process. 

 

“Woah!” The Jorgenson exclaimed, practically falling over, “What’s gotten into you?” He asked, trying to stabilize himself. The stoker dragon began to whimper, pushing him harder. Snotlout watched worriedly, anxiety from before returning full throttle. He’d never seen Hookfang like that. 

 

“You’re worried too, huh?” He frowned. “I know buddy I am too.” He comforted. Hookfang whined louder that time, rubbing his nose against Snotlout and flapping his large wings. 

 

“Hey hey hey,” Snotlout gripped the dragon’s head gently, “I’m here, okay? I know you’re worried Hooky. I know.” 

 

Hookfang lowered his head, signalling for Snotlout to mount. The rider felt his heart twist. Be this any other time, he would have marched right up to Hiccup and demanded to leave, but the boy had made a good point. They _needed_ corydon. He shook his head. “I’m sorry buddy but we’ve gotta stay. Just till night, okay? I swear we’ll be the first ones to hightail it out of here.” 

 

The dragon didn’t look happy, but he relented nonetheless. He settled down, splaying out on the grass and letting out a huff of smoke through his nostrils. Snotlout sighed, sitting and resting his back on Hookfang’s side. He laid his head back and closed his eyes. 

 

;-;

 

“Snotlout!” 

 

His eyes shot open. He straightened his back instantly. “What’s happening!? Who’s attacking!?”

 

He heard a snort and blinked a couple more times, trying to better wake himself. Astrid stood before him, amused look upon her face. “No one’s attacking, Snotlout,” She rolled her eyes, “We’re on Trate’s island, remember?” 

 

“Of course I do!” He defended, scrunching up his face. She gave him a disbelieving look. 

 

“Get up,” She kicked his leg, “it’s time for dinner.”

 

“Won’t pass up a free meal,” He groaned, stretching as he stood. 

 

“All of your meals are free Snotlout, you don’t even do the hunting.”

 

“ Whatever…”

 

;-;

 

“So,” Trate started, swishing around his glass of wine, which, by the way, Snotlout had never even heard of. Who the Hel drinks alcoholic grape juice in a mug made out of hot sand? It was stupid. “Remind me once more, Hiccup, what’s the name of your island?”

 

“Uh, well we,” Hiccup gestured to the other riders around the table, “live on an island we call The Edge, a sanctuary for dragons, but we come from the Hooligan Tribe, which is on Berk.”

 

“Ah, yes,” Trate smiled, “Berk. Now tell me, Haddock, does everyone on Berk have a dragon?”

 

“Well, not _everyone_ , but most do. What can I say, we Hooligan’s are dragon people.” 

 

Trate smiled, nodding his head. 

 

Snotlout had to resist rolling his eyes. He was no fan of that blue robed freak. He had no interest in even pretending he was. This whole village gave him the creeps. He looked down at the empty spaces before them. The food had yet to be served, but what _was_ before them, were big mugs, full to the brim with wine. 

 

_Why don’t we get glasses?_ Snotlout thought angrily to himself, _Pompous ass._

 

He picked up the mug, swirling around the liquid inside. With a shrug he raised it to his lips. Trate’s eyes widened.

 

_“No!”_ He cried, outstretching an arm. He grinned sheepishly when everyone turned to look at him.

 

“Apologies, it’s just that you were all supposed to take the first sip together when we toasted…” He trailed off slowly, realizing it was pointless as Snotlout had already taken a large swig of the mugs’ content. 

 

_“Snotlout!”_ Hiccup hissed, turning to Trate. “I am so sorry, I should have told him again, he’s hard of hearing, you see.” 

 

Snotlout shot him an incredulous look as if to say _What!?_ Hiccup glared angrily in response. 

 

“It’s um, alright, I suppose,” Trate pursed his lips, “not the boy’s fault then.” He turned to one of the women at his side. “Lavender, my dear, could you please go tell the cook to hurry?” He put extra emphasis on the last word. The girl nodded, scurrying away immediately. 

 

The food arrived moments later, waiting to be placed on the table. Trate raised his glass, looking to almost be in a hurry, the others following suite with their mugs.

 

“A toast,” He smiled, “to our new allies, the dragon riders of Berk. May we forever-”

 

It was at that moment that Snotlout, who had become dangerously pale, threw up blood all over the table. The riders stared in shock as he swayed, crimson coating his lips.

 

“Don’t drink the wine,” He mumbled, slumping and falling to the side, onto Fishlegs’ shoulder. The boy let out a shocked cry, turning to cradle Snotlout’s body. 

 

“Hookfang…” The Jorgenson whispered. Then, he went completely slack in the Ingerman’s arms. 

 

“Snotlout?” Fishlegs shook the younger boy, “Snotlout?”

 

“Secure the dragons.” 

 

Everyone turned to see Trate speaking to the guards with a blank stare. Hiccup stared, eyes wide with betrayal. 

 

“What did you to him?” Astrid growled, shoulders tense. Trate smiled.

 

“Have you ever heard of cicuta, my dear?” He asked, smile beginning to appear more and more menacing as time passed. The Hofferson girl gasped as both Hiccup and Fishlegs’ eyes widened in horror. 

 

Their moment of shock was cut short as an enraged roar echoed through the village. Trate snarled as two disheveled guards burst into the hall. 

 

“I thought I told you to grab the dragons!” He seethed. 

 

“We did sir! We did! All but one! We can’t contain it!” 

 

“Fine,” He growled, “I’ll deal with it myself.” He stomped over to the large doors, opened them wide, and was promptly flung to the side by a large flaming tail.

 

Hookfang crawled into the room, snarling angrily. 

 

“Alright!” Hiccup cheered, standing abruptly. He noticed Trate already trying to stand once more. “We’ve gotta go.” He ordered, already moving to the door. The others raced after him, Fishlegs still holding Snotlout’s body.

 

As they ran down the village street, Hookfang swooped down beside them, gliding speedily. He almost slammed into a house, so distracted by his rider’s condition.

 

“Everyone get on Hookfang!” Hiccup cried, already mounting the beast. 

 

“Can he even hold that many people!?” Ruffnut cried, throwing a leg around his body. The dragon snorted, looking back to assure that Snotlout was there, and then taking off. 

 

Fishlegs let out a scream, holding Snotlout tightly to his chest. “This is so much faster than Meatlug!” He cried, squeezing his eyes shut. Had his rider not been in a perilous situation, Hookfang would have shown them what he could _really_ do. 

 

“Woah! Hookfang!” Hiccup patted his neck, realizing just how far they had gotten, “We aren’t leaving yet!” The monstrous nightmare shot him a dangerous glare. 

 

“Down.” Astrid commanded, glaring right back. “Now.”

 

Hookfang grumbled angrily, grudgingly landing in the woods. 

 

Before they had even touched ground, Astrid and Hiccup jumped down. Fishlegs handed off their intoxicated friend, watching worriedly. 

 

Astrid set him on the ground carefully. She checked him over. “His pulse is too fast.” She muttered, “and his breathing.”

 

“Uh guys?” Tuffnut started, stepping off of the dragon. “What’s cicuta?”

 

“Water Hemlock.” Hiccup replied, kneeling at Snotlout’s side. The twins’ eyes widened.

 

“Holy shit…” 

 

“Wait, if it’s water hemlock then isn’t he supposed to-”

 

Astrid let out a distressed cry as Snotlout began convulsing. Blood poured out from both his nose and mouth. Hookfang roared loudly, standing on his back legs and flapping his wings. 

 

“-do that… Fuck.”

 

Everyone rushed over in a frenzy, only to be immediately shooed away by Astrid. “He needs space!” She hissed, “Does anyone have a spare shirt or something soft we can use!?”

 

“I do!” The Thorstons cried at the same time, their expressions fell quickly, “... In our bags… which are on our dragon…” 

 

“It’s fine,” Hiccup muttered, “Grass is soft, right?”

 

“It’s all we got.” Astrid replied.

 

They sighed in relief as the convulsions stopped,

 

and then started up again.

 

Hookfang cried out, trying to get close to his seizuring rider. “Hookfang stay back!” Hiccup warned. The dragon looked over, growling. 

 

“What the Hel do we do!?” Ruffnut cried, throwing her arms in the air. 

 

“He needs to go back to the Edge! _Now!_ ” Astrid told them. 

 

“But we can’t leave yet! Not without-”

 

“Our dragons!” Fishlegs cried, pointed up into the sky. They looked up with wide eyes. Each of their dragons landed beside them.

 

“Toothless!” Hiccup exclaimed excitedly, laughing as the night fury nuzzled him. “But how’d you get out?”

 

The riders turned back to the village. The entire thing was aflame, smoke everywhere. 

 

Hookfang sat proudly behind them, dangerous look in his eye. 

 

;-;

 

“He’s seizing again!” 

 

“Someone get the rags!”

 

“Hookfang no! Get away!”

 

“Where’s that tranquilizer!?”

 

Chaos. That’s the only word that could describe the Edge as every teen made a mad scramble to aid their friend. 

 

“I’ve got it I’ve got it!” Ruffnut cried, practically tripping over her own feet as she raced to where Fishlegs and Astrid were. 

 

“Why the Hel are we tranquilizing him?” Tuffnut questioned worriedly, biting his lip. He had never seen Snotlout like that. Pale, bleeding, silent. You never quite realize how terrifying seizures are until you witness one yourself. 

 

“It’s the only way to keep the seizures at bay.” Fishlegs replied. 

 

Hookfang watched worriedly, he _knew_ there was something wrong with that island, and so had Snotlout. It wasn’t fair that his rider was suffering. 

 

;-;

 

“He’s gonna be okay, Hiccup. You know that.”

 

The boy in question sighed deeply. “I know, I know. It’s just…” He looked at his younger cousin. The blood had been washed from his face, and the seizing had stopped, but everyone on the island was still a nervous wreck, checking in every few minutes to make sure he was alive. “He told me! He told me something felt off and I brushed him off! I even yelled at him!”

 

Hookfang, who had his chin resting on Snotlout’s bed, growled at that, bearing his teeth. Astrid frowned. 

 

“It’s not your fault Hiccup,” 

 

He shot her a look.

 

“Okay so maybe a little,” She corrected herself, “but you didn’t mean for anything bad to happen to him. I mean, it’s Snotlout! Half the things he says are just utter yakshit! For Odin’s sake, he’s still saying that he doesn’t trust Johann. Johann! That man couldn’t hurt a fly if he tried!”

 

Hiccup laughed slightly at that. “I guess…”

 

“And it’s okay now,” She put a hand on his shoulder, “because he’s okay now.”

 

Hookfang blew a large puff of smoke through his nostrils, rubbing against Snotlout. He rolled eyes at them,

 

_Obviously. That was the only thing that mattered in the first place._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> protective!anyone for snotlout is the only thing that matters ever no I dont make the rules


	3. Insecurities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup and Astrid overhear a certain Jorgenson speaking to his dragon after the very first Thor Bonecrusher incident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i forgot to mention this but if y’all have any requests u can def leave them!! i’m open to writing anything that’s not romantic/shippy !!

DAY THREE.  


insecurities.

There was quiet on the Edge. Not one rider was screaming themselves hoarse, not one dragon was spitting fire uncontrollably. It was… Peaceful 

While it was a rarity, it was most definitely welcome at all times. Hiccup wished that every day could be calm and collected, but quite obviously, that wasn’t the case.

The Thor Bonecrusher incident had left everyone in a complete and utter disarray. The battle in the pouring rain had completely wiped them out. Snotlout had been so tired from trashing in the waves that he had fallen asleep on the ride back, almost plunging back into the ocean. 

The twins, thankfully, were both napping, (Astrid and Hiccup could only pray they didn’t wake up for another couple hours.) Fishlegs was off in his own area, coddling his dragon and apologizing profusely for ignoring her, (Astrid was pretty sure Meatlug didn’t hold any grudges) and Snotlout was… nowhere to be found. 

“He’s probably just sleeping still.” Astrid suggested. Hiccup nodded, it sounded about right. Snolout slept a copious amount on _normal_ days. On days like so, he could probably go into a comatose state if left undisturbed. 

As they walked past his hut, giant obnoxious ‘S’ shining in the sun, they expected to hear familiar snoring. Instead, they heard a voice. They halted in their steps. 

“Hookfang?” Snotlout called quietly. His voice didn’t sound at all usual, it was more hoarse and hesitant. He sounded… afraid?

There was a slight shifting on the other side of the door and they assumed it must have been the monstrous nightmare raising his large head. There was a small silence, and then a curious yet cautious coo. Snotlout sighed deeply.

“Yeah yeah, I’m fine…” A loud snort. “What!? I am!”

“... It’s just… Would you be happier with a viking like Thor Bonecrusher?”

Astrid and Hiccup shared a concerned yet quizzical glance. 

“I mean, I know he was reckless, but he was strong and brave, and everyone loved him. That’s the kind of rider someone like you should have, you know? Someone as great as you, w-who doesn’t disappoint everyone around him…”

There was a low growl. 

“Thor’s exactly what my dad wants me to be,” Snotlout started, ignoring his dragon, “he’s just a better version of me… He’s more Jorgenson than I’ll ever be. He has pretty much the few good things I have, then like a million other good things, without any of my… horrible things. You know, the things that make everyone hate me. He’s a version of me that people genuinely like!”

Astrid frowned.

“And the riders don’t need me! So you don’t have to worry about that!” There was another brief period of silence. “I guess what I’m trying to say is that… if you ever wanted to leave, to find someone better I’d understan-”

Snotlout was interrupted by a loud crashing as Hookfang stood abruptly. “Hookfang what-”

This time, the Jorgenson was cut off by his own laughing. It bubbled in his chest, before evolving into full out giggling.

The two outside the hut stared at each other with wide eyes. Neither of them had ever heard Snotlout like that. He sounded so… happy. So childlike and so… Not Snotlout.

When the laughing finally stopped, they could hear Snotlout slightly out of breath. 

“Okay fine, point taken, you don’t want to leave... Which is totally understandable! I mean I _am_ me, after all.” 

Shortly after that, Snotlout added on something barely audible in a much softer and vulnerable tone.

“Thanks, Hooky.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snotlout 🤝 Me  
> only opening up to select people and even then only for brief moments before shutting down and boosting ourselves up to look like we don’t hate ourselves


End file.
